


never been more serious

by stormyemerald



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyemerald/pseuds/stormyemerald
Summary: One of the rare moments Naruto and Sasuke share a quiet afternoon together.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	never been more serious

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is a quick one shot i just whipped up. it takes place when they’re around 19-20, Naruto is doing his Hokage training, and Sasuke is usually away on missions.

It’s a quiet afternoon, and Naruto’s sitting on the couch in his apartment living room with Sasuke’s head on his lap. Naruto’s hand absently fiddles with Sasuke’s dark locks, while the other holds one of many papers he needs to read through for his Hokage training. The stack of papers he needs to tackle lay messily and scattered on the kotatsu in the center of the room. Kakashi’ll kill him if he doesn’t have them done the next time he sees him. 

The hand that is twirling Sasuke’s soft strands, ceases as Naruto absentmindedly brings it to hold the other end of the paper. Sasuke, personally offended that Naruto has chosen to busy his hand with a paper rather than him, scoffs dramatically at the offense. 

“What?” Naruto says, eyes still scanning through the paper that Sasuke has suddenly become very jealous of. 

“Pay attention to me.” Sasuke says, reaching for Naruto’s wrist and guiding it back to his head. 

“You’re so dramatic.” Naruto says, chuckling as he twirls a chunk of Sasuke’s soft hair between his calloused fingers. 

Sasuke pouts for a moment, and then huffs as he sits up abruptly. “I’m not dramatic. I just barely see you nowadays.” He says quietly. “And when I do you’re always doing Hokage shit.” Sasuke flicks his wrist to the paper. 

“Hey now, you’re not in the clear either. How do you think I feel when you’re constantly away on missions?” Naruto looks away from the paper, anticipating Sasuke’s great excuse. 

“Why don’t you just come with me?” Sasuke says. They’ve had this conversation a million times, and the answer is always the same. Sasuke knows that. Still, he asks anyway. 

“You know I can’t, Sasuke.” Naruto’s bright eyes are sad. 

“I know.” Sasuke says, not surprised. The conversation always ends up like this, with the bitterness of reality setting in. Naruto puts the paper down, and wraps his strong arms around Sasuke, as he leans back on the couch with Sasuke on top of him, face resting against his chest. 

It’s moments like these that make Naruto the happiest and, simultaneously, the saddest. He wishes these moments could last forever, that they both could stay like this on Naruto’s shitty couch in his shitty apartment, away from the world, no Hokages and no shinobi. 

He kisses the top of Sasuke’s head, and they fall into a comfortable silence, Naruto finding solace in Sasuke’s soft breathing. His heart swells with affection for his partner, and festers in the silence they sit in. He comes to a resolve. 

“Sasuke?” Naruto says, staring at the ceiling. 

“Hm.” Sasuke’s breath brushes against Naruto’s chest, his eyes still closed. 

“Marry me.” Naruto says, and he’s never said anything with more confidence. Sasuke opens his eyes and sits up. His mismatched eyes stare wildly at Naruto’s sky blue ones. He raises an eyebrow. 

“Stop talking out of your ass.” Sasuke says, studying Naruto’s face as though he’s gone mad. Maybe he has. 

“I’m not.” Naruto says firmly. 

“You’re serious.” Sasuke says it like a statement, not a question, as his eyes scan all of Naruto’s face, failing to find any shred of flippancy. 

“Never been more serious in my life.” Naruto confirms.

“Hm.” Sasuke hums. “Okay. I’ll marry you.” He says. And Sasuke places the gentlest kiss on Naruto’s soft lips before he buries his head back into Naruto’s chest, without another question, his breathing evening out as he falls asleep. Naruto smiles to himself, and shuffles comfortably under Sasuke before sleep takes him, too. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! feedback means a lot!


End file.
